The present invention relates in general to automatic smoking and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for providing an economical automatic smoking device that is convenient to handle and operate and ejects a dense puff of smoke through the stem when an operating switch is actuated.
A prior art automatic smoking device was formed by a 35 millimeter film cartridge beneath the top of a beverage can substantially coextensive with a bowl above and having a flat fan blade inside the cartridge higher than it was wide with the stem coupled to the cartridge through an opening in the wall. An electric motor below drove the rotating fan blade. Apart from the difficulty of manufacturing, this prior art device did not perform as well as desired in terms of drawing and ejecting a dense stream of smoke through the stem, a difficulty encountered with a commercially available automatic smoking device employing a substantially square rotating fan blade inside rectangular plexiglass cubes.
A search of the prior art uncovered the following patents: British Pat. No. 606,991, French Pat. Nos. 1,500,907, 1,518,079, 3,695,275, 3,918,464.
It is an important object of this invention to provide an improved automatic smoking device.
It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding object with an economical structure that is easy to hold and operate.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while providing good draw on the pipe bowl, cooling the smoke and ejecting a dense stream of smoke through the stem when the smoker actuates the on switch.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects in a relatively safe manner.